The connection between the handle of a broom and the broom head itself is routinely accomplished by threaded engagement, for example as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,383. Male threads on the end of the handle are screwed into an opening in the broom head, the opening having female threading to receive the male threads. Such a connection, however, has several disadvantages.
First, in order to obtain a secure connection, multiple turns of threading, as many as four, five, six, or more, are needed. This entails turning the handle multiple times within the broom head opening, in order to attach the handle to the head. While this task is relatively simple when attaching the components of a single broom, it becomes more difficult and time consuming when multiple brooms must be assembled. Such a circumstance often occurs in the marketplace, where separate broom components are shipped by the manufacturer to the retailer who must then assemble dozens of handles and broom heads.
In addition, the single thread system which is employed between a broom head and handle also is subject to coming loose while the broom is in use. This requires stoppage of the sweeping operation and a tightening of the handle/broom head connection.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of prior threaded connections.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a threaded connector with a dual thread system which ensures for quick and easy attachment between threaded components.
It is another object of the invention to provide a threaded connector with a dual thread system for ensuring for a secure attachment between threaded components.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a threaded connector with a dual thread system for quick and easy attachment between a broom head and broom handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a threaded connector with a dual threaded system for ensuring an attachment which remains secure between a broom head and broom handle of a broom during use of the broom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a threaded connector with a dual thread system which uses less threads to establish a quicker and more secure connection than prior connections between threaded components.
The present invention is contemplated primarily for use as a connector between a broom handle and its broom head. However, the connector has other applications in which it is deemed desirable to obtain a quick and secure connection between threaded components. The male component of the connector consists of two adjacent sections of male threads, the first section having a smaller width or diameter than the second section. The first section forms the end of the male component. In the case of a broom handle, this is the end of the handle. The female component of the connector consists of an opening or cavity with female, receiving threads. In the case of a broom head, this is the opening within the head. The female component also has two opening sections of varying widths or diameters. The sections of the female component are each configured to threadably engage the respective threaded sections of the male component. This dual threaded connection system requires as few as one large or just two or three smaller threads on each section and so ensures for a quick and secure attachment between the male component/broom handle and the female component/broom head.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention, itself, however, both as to its design, construction, and use, together with the additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.